


【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(六)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(六)

巴基是被热醒的。

他做了个梦，梦到自己在一个房子里，里面有个大火炉，热气扑面而来，像是要把人淹没一样。他环顾四周发现房子没有门，氧气逐渐稀薄，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

他猛的醒了过来，睡衣几乎要被汗水浸湿了。整个身体还有种说不出的燥热。

巴基难受的低喘着，第一反应是自己发烧了，而且烧的不是一般的严重。

他尝试下床拿点药。可随即发现动一下都累的要命。

巴基硬撑着挪了挪身子，废了半天劲够到了放在床头柜的手机。

今天是放假第一天，他不知道史蒂夫会不会醒着，但巴基没办法，他不知道还能向谁求助，只能抱着试试的想法拨通了史蒂夫的号码。

他没想到，史蒂夫几乎是立刻就接了。

巴基听到电话里传来的“喂”，最后一丝力气也消失的无影无踪。

他几乎是用气音在向史蒂夫求助，得到的回复是——“我马上到。”

挂了电话，巴基想着洗个脸降降温。他用尽浑身的力气强撑着下了床，腿软的发抖。在离卫生间还有一段距离的时候，他感觉下身一阵酥麻，好像有什么不对劲的地方。

有液体顺着大腿内侧流了下来。  
巴基的第一反应是——他竟然失禁了。 他赶紧扶着门槛走进了卫生间，坐在马桶盖上想擦干净。他低着头，缓缓的擦拭着，可却突然吓了一跳。

他感觉会阴处出现了一条小缝，连忙伸手去摸。  
结果指尖沾满了透明的液体，在灯光的照耀下显得闪闪发光。

巴基的心里被震惊和恐惧填满了，他强压着心里的惊慌，将手指伸进了那条缝里摸索着。

他的手指一伸进里面就被软肉包裹住了，里面又湿又热。

巴基不得不接受一个唯一可能的结果，他分化了，而且还是omega。

虽然现在社会环境比以前好太多了，omega也不再是所谓的“生育机器”。只要打了抑制剂或者被彻底标记就能和其他人一样工作，生活。

可他还是不想变成omega，哪怕只是beta也好，只要不是omega。

巴基头脑昏沉的坐在马桶上，他拿着卫生纸胡乱的擦着自己的手指，他不知道史蒂夫会怎么看他，会惊讶？还是会和某些alpha一样鄙夷？

巴基突然一惊，他突然想起来刚才给史蒂夫打电话了。如果不赶紧告诉他的话应该马上就要到了。  
他不能让史蒂夫看到他这幅样子，绝对不行。

没时间管顺着大腿流下的液体了，巴基直接支撑着身子站了起来，他走的太急，甚至打了个趔趄。

可当他刚坐到床沿上还没来得及拿起手机的时候，他听到了钥匙开锁的声音。

巴基心里咯噔一下，他根本不知道该怎么把这件事搪塞过去。

就当这时，他好像突然闻到了什么，像是晚风的气息，还若有若无的泛着一丝雨后空气的清香。

是alpha的信息素。

完了，他忘的一干二净——史蒂夫是个alpha。

巴基想找个借口搪塞过去，但很快他就连思考都做不到了，史蒂夫散发着的信息素对一个分化着的omega来说冲击力太大了，巴基开始不自主的蹭着床单，身体自动分泌的液体也随之流到了床上。

他本以为这就是极限了，没想到等史蒂夫进来之后事情更严重了。

酥麻的感觉不断从尾椎骨传来，他的每一个细胞都在喧嚣着，渴求着alpha的靠近。下身的空虚仿佛要迫使omega邀请alpha狠狠地贯穿。

他发情了。

巴基基本对omega的分化与发情期一无所知，所以当热潮来临的时候，他毫无对策。

巴基以为分化的时候不会发情，但他不知道，这是在没有alpha信息素侵袭的情况下。

巴基感觉史蒂夫一定知道发生了什么。他下面小洞里流出的水早就在史蒂夫进来的那一刻把床单浸湿了一片，喉咙里的呻吟也倾泻而出，他面颊潮红，眯着的双眼因情欲覆盖了一层泪水。

史蒂夫一进到卧室，巴基就觉得自己被alpha的信息素包围了，这样的刺激把他彻底逼出了眼泪。

只见史蒂夫大步走了过来，他一手扶住巴基的肩头，另一只手摸上巴基的额头。  
巴基整个人都热的发烫，不自觉的贴向史蒂夫。史蒂夫身上的气味让他快要发疯，他控制不住的呻吟出声，下身来回蹭着床边。他试图用这种方式缓解发情时的欲望，但收效甚微。

巴基克制不住的把头埋入他的怀中。他就着这个姿势待了一会，感觉还不够似的搂过了史蒂夫的脖子，嗅着后者脖颈间的气息。可alpha的信息素只会让omega在情欲的漩涡中陷得更深。巴基试图让自己清醒一点，可本能的索求终究胜过了理智。

“帮帮我，史蒂夫，我好难受……”

史蒂夫不紧不慢的抚摸着着巴基的后背，感受到后者在微微颤抖。

“你想让我做什么？”

“我不知道……好热…”巴基支撑着最后的理智，觉得视线逐渐模糊。要不是他极力控制自己，他甚至都想吃了史蒂夫。

“需要我给你买抑制剂吗？不过…”史蒂夫顿了顿，“估计现在抑制剂也不管用了。”

“不，不要抑制剂……”巴基用力摇了摇头，用尽全身的力气把史蒂夫拽的坐到了床上，费力的抬起腿跨坐在他身上。单单是这一个动作就让巴基只能伏在史蒂夫身上不住的喘息。

粗糙的布料摩擦着刚分化后娇弱的穴口，内裤的底端早就湿的透明。巴基把头搭在史蒂夫的肩上，呻吟也尽数传入史蒂夫耳中。

史蒂夫感觉到热气扑在耳边，他感觉自己快要失控了。正当只觉得有有什么东西在拽自己的裤子。

只见巴基像是自暴自弃一样胡乱的拉扯着史蒂夫的裤子。他努力了一阵，直到累的再也拽不动。身体愈发难受，他渴望被填满，现在只希望史蒂夫用他的大家伙狠狠地贯穿他。

“你，你快进来…”他的眉毛揪紧了，整个人都深陷情欲之中。

“说清楚点，你要我做什么？”史蒂夫舔了舔巴基的耳垂，引来更激烈的颤抖。

巴基没想到他会在这种时候使坏，可他再也忍不住了。他讨好似的抬头在史蒂夫唇角落了个轻吻，小声的说：“快点……操我…”

巴基只觉得突然天旋地转，史蒂夫把他瞬间拽起来按到了床上。

巴基几乎被整个埋进被里，他背向着史蒂夫，对于未知的刺激有点期待，但也充满了恐惧。

内裤被一把拽下，屋子里回响着史蒂夫的喘息和自己细碎的呻吟。

史蒂夫把手指探入巴基那个淫糜的小洞里，穴肉包裹着他的手指，渴求着侵入。屋子里alpha的信息素与omega因发情而变得甜腻的信息素混合着，可史蒂夫还没忘了最重要的一点——他不能让巴基怀孕。

这时他突然想起昨天把书包忘在了巴基那里，书包里装满了避孕套和润滑剂。

史蒂夫环顾四周，果然在书桌上找到了自己的包，他大步走过去掏出了里面的避孕套，撕开后套在了硬的发疼的性器上。

巴基的小穴里几乎是在发洪水，光是手指的摩擦就能让甬道内壁分泌的液体流的到处都是。史蒂夫也不多说什么，龟头对准了穴口，就着后入式的姿势狠狠的一插到底。

巴基高叫了一声，眼泪立马溢了出来。刚分化的omega穴肉娇嫩的要命，疼痛和快感几乎同时来临，巴基没有过性爱经验，此时也只能扯着床单流眼泪。

他的视线几乎被泪水给覆盖了，只能感受到史蒂夫的老二热的发烫，有一种穴口被磨坏了的感觉。

他胡乱的叫着史蒂夫的名字，换来的却是更用力的冲撞。他被一只大手按着腰，臀部被迫翘得老高，更方便了“凶器”的侵入。

巴基昏昏沉沉的想着，他从来不知道史蒂夫的老二有这么大，就算知道，也不可能想到有一天它会插在自己的屁股里，弄得自己又爽又痛，几乎要昏死过去。

他无意识的抓挠着床单，试图抿住嘴不让呻吟与喘息流出。

史蒂夫看到巴基整个人几乎都陷在被子里，抓住双肩就着插入的姿势把人翻了个身。

这一转让龟头碾着巴基的敏感点绕了一圈，他刚被翻过来就爽的飙出了眼泪，哭叫着射了自己一身。

史蒂夫把人搂到怀里狠操着，巴基额前的碎发已经被汗水浸湿了，一晃一晃的摆着。

史蒂夫靠近巴基的耳朵：“叫出来，巴基。我想听你为我叫床。”

巴基舒服的无法思考，只能稀里糊涂的听着他的话乖乖照做。高潮后的身体异常的敏感，金发好友啃咬着挺立的乳头也让他更加难以自持。

乳头被吮吸所带来的快感伴随着愈发猛烈的抽插让他的呻吟一声比一声高，在到达第二次高潮的时候已经不管不顾的高声喊了出来。

巴基漂亮的绿眼睛此时仿佛有水波在荡漾。史蒂夫看着看着就失了神，他伸出舌头舔过巴基的眼角，眼窝，甚至是睫毛。

史蒂夫享受着巴基乱颤的睫毛给他带来的触动。他调换了方向，直奔双唇。

巴基的嘴唇被他自己咬的嫣红，史蒂夫动情的将它们含住，舔舐着。他用舌头勾住巴基的舌头，在他嘴里搅动着。唾液随着巴基的嘴角流下，显得淫靡万分。

巴基被吻的几乎不能呼吸，只能在喉咙伸出发出“呜呜”的声音表示不满。

两人亲的难舍难分，生理性的泪水不断的从巴基眼角流下，史蒂夫从嘴唇亲吻到脸颊，下移直到脖子。

alpha的气息打在omega的腺体上，激的omega猛的一抖。巴基甚至以为史蒂夫会顺势咬破腺体，但他没有。

持续的抽插让快感不断积累，巴基肉穴的内壁不断收缩着，咬紧了史蒂夫的老二，终于逼得史蒂夫也射了出来。

可发情期中的omega总是难以满足，他们做了一次又一次，身上沾满了自己和对方的体液。两人深陷欲望所带来的情潮中，他们好像有着用不完的精力，任何地方都可能成为他们做爱的地点，茶几，厨房，甚至是地板上。

巴基觉得欲望仿佛根本填不满，他累的要命，嗓子哑到几乎叫不出，可内心还是渴求着史蒂夫的侵入。而史蒂夫仿佛有着用不完的精力，搂着巴基一次又一次的贯穿着他。

巴基的面颊被汗水和眼泪弄得湿漉漉的，他想对史蒂夫说些什么，但身体的无力感让他只能闭着眼低喘。

直到最后，巴基累的再也撑不住。他倒在床上，睡的不省人事。


End file.
